Second Chances: Pt. 13: Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep
by Trish1
Summary: A daring escape, a journey through the night, will freedom await with the coming of dawn?


Second Chances: Part 13: Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep (PG)  
By Trish  
Disclaimer: This is a work of Fanfiction. No copyright infringement is   
intended, no profit was made. Covington Cross belongs to Thames, Reeves, and   
Gil Grant, no to me.  
  
The moon rose over the Tower of London like a heartless watchman, sprinkling a ghostly white light on top of the ground and the over ancient bricks. It was cold that evening as Lady Elizabeth paced a few yards from the makeshift camp Sir Thomas and the children had constructed. The clouds of her breath came in short quick bursts as her heart raced just like it had these past days since her son had been sentenced to death. The Grays had not considered leaving since Adam's imprisonment. He was family now, and they would stay to support him, just as they had his mother. Each day Sir Thomas rode to Windsor to inquire if the king had returned, feeling certain his old friend would offer assistance in the matter. Each day, however, he was told the same thing. There was no word from his majesty and no one knew when King Edward would be back. Sir Thomas had thought to send Armus and Richard to the north in search of the royal, but had decided that it would be too late by the time they returned. Thomas realized that Lady Elizabeth needed her family near her, and had no wish to cause her anymore distress. The execution was to take place at sunrise the very next morning.   
  
She did not hear the rustle of his heavy mantle over the long grass as he approached. Her thoughts, and her eyes were on the tiny lightless window that overlooked the embankment on which she stood. The same window she herself had peered from only a few days earlier. Now she was certain her son knew of her presence under the full moon, just as she had known of her husband's. Tears rolled down Lady Elizabeth's face as Sir Thomas came upon her from behind, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
What can I do? He asked helpless. He did not want to tell her that he felt they had run out of options.  
  
She said trying to smile as she melted against him. Just hold me. Her mind refused to let go of some hope that her son would not see his final night on earth.  
_____________________________________  
  
The shadowed figures crept along the old stone wall quilted with moss. Every now and then the darkness was shot through by the eerie orange circles of a torchlight placed along the passageway in crevices too high to reach. Any thoughts of dowsing the flames for cover were in vain. The leader of the small band was just as glad, for they may come in handy later. The creosote fumes from the burning wood stung his throat as he inches his way over the old cobblestone floor hoping desperately that the clicking of his well tailored boots would not betray their entry into this horrible place. This was the Tower of London, and to be caught gaining entrance to here through questionable tactics would certainly mean death for them all.   
  
It had been surprisingly easy to get this far. A back way in guarded by an unsavory character who already stopped off at the local pub before his duty watch; the attentions of a few pretty girls, and a hard stick to the back of the head, and this group of hopeful rescuers found their way unhindered, so far. This was a mission upon which much rested, one that could not dare fail.   
Armus Gray peered through the murky darkness of the long hall. He did not like the looks of the place. This stretch had no torches. It would have been as dark as pitch save for the few shafts of moonlight which filtered in through barred openings in the roof. There were too many alcove, too many shaded turns that could hide guards or even prisoners. He gave Richard the signal to follow him, but motioned for the others to stay back. By staying behind until he could investigate at least they would have a chance of escaping if he and Richard were ambushed. Armus was confident in Richard's skills. He was glad that his brother was by his side. He thought proudly that even Cedric was becoming more accomplished, and wondered for a moment in their father would ever consent to let the youth begin training to be a knight. He planned to champion Cedric in that attempt. Armus knew Eleanor could take care of herself, but still wished she had stayed behind. A prison full of hardened criminals was no place for a lady, even if she was more used to trousers and crossbows, than gowns and embroidery. What worried Armus the most was Lenore's instance upon coming along. The last thing he wanted to was to tell Lady Elizabeth that not only could they not save her son, but that her daughter had also been lost. He felt as though his attention was distracted from the task at hand. This must have been how his father felt commanding the king's troops, knowing that their mission must succeed, but fearful for the safety of all at hand. He hoped he was handling the responsibility as well as Sir Thomas had.   
  
Eager to prove himself Richard rushed ahead, much to Armus's dismay, and reached the end of the passageway before his older brother. Armus threw him a look as he turned and waved the others to join him. It took only seconds for Cedric, Eleanor, and Lenore to reach them.   
  
This is easier than I thought. Cedric smiled, exuberant with the thrill of their covert actions. We haven't seen anybody.  
  
So far, little brother. Armus warned him. Don't get too confident.  
  
It could be a good sign though, couldn't it? Lenore looked hopefully at her new eldest brother.   
  
Armus realized that she was desperate to cling to any shred of chance. He smiled at her. Yes, it could be a good sign. He said, hoping Cedric would not take the comment too much to heart.   
  
Shhhh. Someone's coming. Eleanor whispered.   
  
The group pressed themselves against the hard cold wall vanishing into a shadow. Almost at that moment, four guards passed them. They were heavily armed, heavily built, and quick on their feet. Armus was glad they had avoided that fight.   
  
We'll have to be careful, we're getting closer. He whispered to the others. Come on, we haven't a second to lose. There's a long night ahead of us all.  
  
He once more took the lead heading into the dark, heart of the Tower. Luckily he had been there before, and knew the way.   
______________________________________  
  
Adam sat in the cell his mother had occupied, shackled to the wall just as she had been. He was glad the moon was full that night and he could see the tiny tent he helped Sir Thomas and the others set up. Tonight he saw his mother standing on the hill, Sir Thomas doing his best to comfort her. Adam was glad she had found him. He could tell that Sir Thomas truly loved her, and knew she and Lenore would be well taken care of. His mind was full, not racing, just thinking. The young man had tried to chase the event of the other day from his mind, just as he had tried to do for many years with the details of the incident that had brought him here. Both efforts had been in vane. He remembered the pit that opened in his stomach when he heard the news that his mother would be killed for the crime he had committed. She had sacrificed so much for him and for Lenore. He could not let her make that one, not now. He knew she had never loved anyone the way she loved Sir Thomas Gray, not even his father. He had barely known Sir Robert Leland, being only a very small boy when the man had died. He had only felt a small hint of regret when his mother had recently told him of the way his father had returned only to be murdered by the same villains who had sent him into exile years before. Adam wanted to feel hurt, to feel remorse, even to feel rage, but he could not. Robert Leland was just too far removed from him by now. His mother was not, even though they had spent several years apart he understood why it was necessary. There had been letters and visits, and always he felt her with him. It must have devastated her to have to leave her children behind in France to keep up appearances. He knew, however, that everything she had to do she did for them. He would think nothing of giving up his life for her.  
  
Adam tried to lose himself in comforting thoughts, but a sharp thud against the door brought him back to his terrible reality. Then another sharper sound of clanging metal, and then something hitting the floor. He was apprehensive for a moment, unsure of what was happening. Perhaps they had decided not to wait until morning. Unconsciously he stood from the rickety old stool and stared at the door. Something hit the lock, and Adam heard it shatter. Then the heavy door opened. He drew in his breath and readied to meet his fate.   
  
Well, don't just stand there! Let's get out of here....Brother. A familiar voice half laughed, as Richard's smiling but anxious face appeared out of the darkness.   
  
Adam exclaimed, shocked.   
  
Now that introductions are over, lets get a move on. Armus said as he came through the door, followed by Lenore, who ran to her brother and threw her arms around him.   
  
Oh Brother, I'm so glad you are safe. She smiled.  
  
Adam hugged his sister, and then turned his attentions back to the Grays. I'd like to oblige, but this presents a slight problem. He lifted his foot to reveal the chain that bound him to the wall.   
  
That's easily remedied. Armus said, bringing down his sword against the metal.   
Sparks lit the dim corner of the cell and Adam was free before anyone quite realized it.   
  
Now can we go? Cedric questioned peering inside from the corridor, eager to be on the move.   
  
The group fell in line with Adam in the middle, and made for the door. Eleanor who had been standing look out, greeted them with an urgent smile. I'm sure they'll come looking for him when he doesn't report in. She said, nudging the lump at her feet that was a few minutes ago the sentry assigned to guard Adam.  
  
Whenever that is supposed to be. Armus said.  
  
We'd better not hang around long enough to find out. Richard announced. He and Armus took the lead, as the group returned the way they had come, now with one more member.   
___________________________________________   
  
Sir Thomas lay awake on the makeshift pile of blankets that would stand for a bed until the family returned to Covington Cross, Lady Elizabeth beside him. He knew she was not sleeping. Only an hour before he had persuaded her to come into the tent out of the cold and rest. Now as the moon reached the midpoint of the sky on its way to a morning she did not want to see, Elizabeth lay motionless except for the sobs that would periodically shake her small shoulders which she tried to hide from Thomas. He wanted to say something, to do something to help her, but he felt powerless. It did not help matters that neither his children, nor her daughter, had been anywhere to be found the entire night. Elizabeth needed her family around her now, and they had disappeared. Thomas had already formed the harsh words that would be waiting for them upon their return. In the darkness he reached out and pulled her close to him. He felt her relax a bit, but the tension was still evident in her neck as he buried his face in her hair. She clutched his hands like a life line.   
  
Suddenly a loud shout echoed outside the tent. The sounds of yelling, pounding hooves, and the light of lanterns turned the night into a blur of activity. Sir Thomas and Lady Elizabeth bolted upright. They had not bothered to change into night clothing, and amid the confusion the couple threw their mantles on as protection against the chilly night, and ran outside.   
  
Guards and horses dashed everywhere, one narrowly missing Sir Thomas who jumped clear just in time and was obviously annoyed. What in the name of England is going on? He roared, grabbing a foot soldier, as Lady Elizabeth looked on urgently.   
  
The soldier took a moment to realize to whom he was speaking and catch his breath, Sir Thomas growing impatient at the delay.   
  
Ma lord. The guard gasped It's that murderer, he's escaped.   
  
Thomas and Elizabeth looked at each other, at once nervous and hopeful. What murderer? Elizabeth asked nearly choking on the words.   
  
Adam Leland. The soldier confirmed.   
  
Thomas quickly let the guard go on his way for fear the man might see something in his or Elizabeth's eyes that would cast suspicion on them. They ducked back into the tent. Lady Elizabeth's eyes were dancing. She was happy, and frightened, at the same time.   
  
Oh Thomas. She said in a whisper. He's got out. Her smile began to grow, feeling sure that her son was safe.   
  
Thomas's concern was undeniable. He did not want to take her joy from her after all she had been through, but he could not let her hold on to false hope. But look out there. He pulled back the tapestry that acted as the tent door to reveal the chaos still reigning outside. They're hunting him now.   
  
Elizabeth's face and heart sank. Thomas was right, her son was far from safe and certainly not out of danger. Her eyes dashed to her husband's face. We have to help him.   
  
Thomas took her in his arms reassuringly. Of course we will. As he drew her close he looked around at the untouched bedrolls of the children, and something flashed in his mind. I have a feeling he already has help.' He whispered to himself, worried. Elizabeth did not hear his last utterance.   
_________________________________________________  
  
The southern coastline of England loomed ahead of them like vast wasteland. The dark sea rolled in and out on itself as the moon cast far too much light to make escape secret. Armus tried to lead the others in and out of the shadows, but it did very little good. He and Richard cast wary eyes in each other's directions, certain that they were already being pursued. They had to reach the coast before dawn. Armus knew exactly where to go.  
  
On they rode throughout the hours of the night, the horses tiring under them, until finally they came upon a small ramshackle cottage. Richard, Cedric, and Eleanor smiled as their older brother, suddenly realizing his plan. Adam and Lenore looked on in confusion. Come on, hide the horses. Armus ordered, and led the group into the woods. With their horses secretted, they crouched along the treeline until they were nearly at the cottage door. Armus motioned for the others to wait, and ran under cover to the entrance. He knocked lightly and waited for a few moment. The others watched as the door openned and he disappeared inside.   
_________________________________________  
  
Ma lord Armus. The old man smiled widely and grabbed the young man's hand.  
  
Cullum. It's is so good to see you again. Armus returned, genuinely happy to be in the old man's presence once again. It had only been a few months since his father had found Lady Elizabeth, half drowned in the home of Cullum and his wife Emma. However, so much had happened that it seemed to Armus the two looked very much older than the last time he had seen them. Elizabeth and Thomas greatly had wanted them to be present at their wedding and had sent horse and carriage to bring them to Covington Cross. Much to their disappointment, the messanger had returned emptyhanded with news that Cullum was suffering with his back and could not be moved. It did Armus's heart good to see the old man up and around.  
  
It looks like your feeling much better. Armus smiled.  
  
Yes, thank you. I hated to miss the wedding. Cullum said sadly.   
  
We truly wanted to be there. Emma said appearing from behind the curtain screen that divided the single room.   
  
You were greatly missed. Armus informed them ernestly as he received a large embrace from the old lady.   
  
Tell us, what brings you about at such a late hour. Cullum asked.  
  
It seems we must seek your help once more. Armus said embarrased.  
  
Cullum's smiled widened. I had a feeling we'd be called upon again. What can we do to help you? Nothing is too big to ask. He assured him.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
The boats waiting beyond the cove. Cullum said as he walked through the door of his cottage. He had left immediately upon hearing Adam's story. The trials that both he and Lady Elizabeth had been through saddened and enraged the old couple and they were only too earger to help Elizabeth's son. Cullum had lived in his village for many years and he knew exactly who could be trusted. Tonight he had made his silent way to the home of Samuel, a fisherman. He had known the man since he was a young boy, and neither ofthem could put an actual number on the years they had considered each other trusted friends. Samuel agreed to help Cullum without a moment's hesititation.  
  
"Are you certain he will be safe?" Lenore questioned, eyeing her brother nervously. They had come too close to be stopped now.   
  
Cullum took her hand and patted it reassuringly. "I'd trust me own life to Samuel, and Emma's as well." He told her. "He'll not betray our secret."   
  
Lenore smiled. "Then I will worry no more about it. I can tell my brother's life is in good hands, as my mother's was." She embraced the old man thankfully and then turned to Armus.   
  
"And you will see him to the boat?" She asked.  
  
"Of, course." Armus's tone was confident and comforting. "Richard and I will go with Cullum to see Adam off, but from there he is on his own." Armus turned to Adam suddenly very serious.   
  
"Samuel will take you to the French trading ship that Cullum told us about, at anchor just out in the channel." He reviewed the plan with his new brother. "From there it's off to safety in France."  
  
"Yes, home." Adam commented.   
  
"I know Lady Elizabeth was hoping that you consider making England your home once more." Eleanor said trying to be helpful, but not realizing how final and forelorn her words sounded.  
  
"I didn't even get to say goodbye to her." Adam lamented, his eyes growing far away. "She was going to give her life for me, and all I could do was run away."   
  
"You escaped to yourself." Richard said. "No one could fault you for that, and your mother will certainly understand."   
  
Adam shook his head in agreement. "Still, I wish I could have spoken to her. I feel like I will never see her again."   
  
"I'm sure Lady Elizabath will come to France as soon as everything dies down a bit." Cedric said, trying to help.  
  
Adam smiled knowing his new younger brother was right. "Tell her I love her." He asked.  
  
"Of course we will." Armus declared.  
  
"Ma lords, ma ladies." Cullum interrupted. "I'm sorry but if the trading ship is to make it to French waters by dawn we must go now."   
  
Everyone jumped to action. Eleanor and Cedric checked the small traveling satchel Emma had prepared for Adam with some extra clothes, and necessities for the journey. Armus and Richard went to retrieve their horses from the woods. Adam and Cullum would each ride tandum with them to avoid the suspicion of a riderless horse should they be detected on the way back. After a moment of ordered chaos it was time for the foursome to depart.   
  
Emma handed Adam a small cloth bag and hugged him warmly. "Some food for the trip." She said and paused a moment. "Take care of yourself. I will tell your mother how bravely you faced this night." She smiled, choking back a tear.   
  
"Thank you. I will never forget your kindness." Adam smiled.   
  
Eleanor and Cedric stepped up to bid farewell to their stepbrother. "We only just met." Eleanor said hugging him.  
  
"I was hoping to teach you a thing or two about the knightly arts." Cedric grinned. Armus and Richard smirked at each other.   
  
"Next time, Cedric." Adam smiled returning Eleanor's hug, and shaking Cedric's hand with vigor. "Take care of Lenore." He whispered to Eleanor out of earshot of the young girl, knowing it would injure her pride.   
  
"I promise." Eleanor smiled. "Be careful." She said as Adam nodded his answer.  
  
Finally he turned to Lenore. They looked at each other for a long moment, not knowing where to begin. It was Lenore who spoke first. "I feel I'll never see you again." She said to her brother, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Adam knew she could be right, but did not want to admit it. "Don't be silly. In a little while we will all be together again. I'll be expecting all of you to visit. I'll be safe back in France and bored out of my mind. You'll have to come rescue me from sheer duldrum." Lenore laughed a little appreciating what her brother was trying to do.  
  
Adam looked at his younger sister, and saw the woman she was becoming. It had been just them for such a long time. They could finish each other's sentences, nearly read each other's minds. He was going ot miss her very much. "There are so many things I want to say. I don't know where to begin" He said. Instead he embraced his sister. "Take care of yourself... and mother." Was all he could say.   
  
"I will." Lenore promised.   
  
Richard clapped Adam on the shoulder. "Come, we really do need to go." He whispered in understanding. Adam nodded and turned to everyone. "Goodbye, and thank you all." With that he, Armus, Richard, and Cullum bounded through the door and were gone.   
____________________________________  
  
The night air by the sea was far colder than in London and the salty spray stung the faces of the four riders making their way through the surf. In the distance a small boat rode up and down on tide, and a man who seemed even older than Cullum was pacing nervoulsy on the shore. As Armus and Richard approached with their passengers they could see the fellow tense.   
  
"It's alright Samuel." Cullum shouted as loud as he dared. "It is us."   
  
Samuel eased, but remained alert. "Which one?" He asked.  
  
"This is the young noble." Cullum said motioning toward Adam. As the four dismounted their tired horses.   
  
"Well, get a move on. Sunrise won't wait forever." Samuel ordered unceremoniously. Armus and Richard were taken aback a bit by the man's disrespect but decided against showing their displeasure. They needed his charity this evening, they needed his boat, but most of all they needed his silence.   
  
There was barely time to say goodbye, as Samuel was ready to set sail. Adam turned and grasped Cullum's hand. " I couldn't have dared to expect such kindness, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart." He said.  
  
"I did the same as any decent person would have. You keep yourself safe, and out of harm." Adam nodded, and them turned to Armus and Richard.   
  
"I owe you my life." He said.   
  
"You us nothing." Armus smiled.   
  
"That's what brother's are for." Richard grinned grasping Adam's hand. "Take care of yourself, Brother." Armus in turn offered the same farewell.   
  
"I will." Adam promised. "Would you thank Sir Thomas for me, for all his kindness...and watch over my sister and mother."   
  
"You have our word." Armus said respectfully. He did respect Adam Leland, seeing how readily he had admitted that he was responsible for the death of Harry Adderly, and how nobly had accepted his fate had made Armus change his mind about the person he once gave very little thought to at all. As he watched Lady Elizabeth's son climb into the boat and set out over the waves Armus realized that he had learned a great deal from Adam.   
_______________________________  
  
Armus, Richard, Cedric, and Eleanor Gray along with Lenore Leland beat a hasty path back to London. They were all unsure of what they would find there. Before they had left Samuel had ventured to Cullum's cottage with the news that all was well, and that Adam was safely on his way back to France. The five had found the return journey much more enjoyable than the previous night's sojourn, and their smiles matched the morning sun rise as they jumped from their horses near the little tent they had quickly left the night before. They wanted to shout the news to their father and Lady Elizabeth, but dared not. However, they could hardly contain themselves as they entered.  
  
Their smiles disappeared at the scene that met them. Lady Elizabeth, who was seated on a small stool looked physically ill. She seemed tired and pale. Her eyes and cheeks were red from the tears that had flowed uncontrollably throughout the night. Sir Thomas was kneeling beside her, his arm around her, trying in whatever he could to comfort her. Their father turned on them when he saw them.   
  
"Where have you been?" He roared.   
  
Richard took the lead. "Father, please let me explain." He tried to begin.   
  
"Explain what?" Sir Thomas yelled. "While all of you were off doing Heaven knows what, Adam has escaped, and is now being pursued by the King's guard. Elizabeth has been beside herself all night with worry over her son, and over you."  
  
"The King's Guard." Eleanor questioned, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Yes." Thomas scowled.  
  
"Well, they won't find him." Cedric ventured.   
  
"What, what are you talking about?" Thomas grew suspicious. "Where have you been?"  
  
It was Lenore who spoke up. "Sending a very special package..." She said sweetly. "...To France."  
  
Lady Elizabeth looked up. "What?" She questioned, her eyes growing hopeful. Lenore rushed over and knelt infront of her mother, taking her hands.  
  
"He's safe mother, and on his way for France." Lenore smiled widley. "No one will hurt him now. He's safe." Lenore threw her arms around her mother's neck.  
  
Elizabeth's smile began to grow as she realized what her daughter was telling her. She looked up at the others. "You...helped Adam escape." She questioned amazed. "You could have all been captured, or worse." She said concerned.  
  
"Well, we had some help." Armus grinned. "Near the sea."   
  
"Cullum?" Thomas asked, his smile finding it's full height. Armus nodded.   
  
Elizabeth stood. "Thank you. Oh thank you." Was all she could say as Thomas put her arm around her.   
  
"Well, it was the least we could do for our new brother." Richard said.   
  
"...And our new mother." Eleanor added, smiling.   
_______________________________________  
  
Later that morning, the leader of the King's guard came to the little tent to question it's occupants. He was told that everyone had turned in early and were sleeping when the ruccous had occured. It seemed that was sufficient to satisfy the man. Thomas was surprised, usually a full scale investigation would be called, and witnessed questioned until they broke. While Thomas was thankful, he did not understand why the man had been so nonchalant in the completion of his duties, that is until he saw the King's colors flying over the palace in the distance. King Edward had returned during the night. Suddenly Thomas understood, and vowed to find some way to thank his old friend who had been able to help after all. That afternoon the Gray family of Covington Cross set out for home. Sir Thomas wondered what the future would bring, and what new and interesting experiences would await them. He could not have known that he would not have to wait long to find out....  
  
_To Be Continued in Future Editions...._


End file.
